


生长痛（30）

by chidunmeng



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidunmeng/pseuds/chidunmeng
Kudos: 18





	生长痛（30）

\- 

夜晚剩下的几个小时，Tony是在实验室中度过的。

依旧毫无反应的奥创雏形很有效地消弭了Tony下身蠢蠢欲动的欲望中心。从Peter身边逃开后，他也并没有自慰，或是干脆出门随便去同另一个陌生人来一场酣畅淋漓的一夜情。

被自己的孩子——几乎可以算是Tony的孩子——生涩懵懂的梦遗撩拨起欲望，这听上去已经够糟糕的了，或许是出于某种无理由的罪恶感，Tony本能地觉得它们并不应该得到发泄或消解。

克林特从来没有谈论过，当孩子们进入青春期后，家长会面临何种难堪窘迫的情状。但话说回来，世界上可能也没有哪对真正的父子会像自己与Peter这样，在14岁的时候还睡在同一床被子里，不得不靠拥抱与肢体接触去战胜噩梦。

更不可能猫一样地躺在大人的怀里发情。

操，Tony烦躁地在心底骂出了一句脏话，过去的许多年里，他一向明晓他们两个人彼此之间这种互相依赖的关系有多不正常，但却从不曾真正的将它放在心上过。即使偶有些担忧，也很快就在小男孩软绵绵的撒娇中散去了。

早在一开始，自己还对方拒之门外的时候，Peter就已经会悄悄爬进超级英雄的被窝里汲取温暖与安全感。再加上Tony本身高危的工作与经历，雪上加霜似乎是必然的结果。

这听起来有点像是在逃避责任。

无论如何，都不应该是这孩子的错。

最后，亿万富翁决定将这场“事故”彻底当做一件尴尬的青春期小插曲——等到多年以后，Tony说不定还可以将这件事翻出来取笑他，将其变成每年固定的家庭笑话，当然，是不包括自己的那一部分。

天色将亮的时候，贾维斯适时地提醒Tony，被他半夜狼狈丢在床上的小孩儿已经醒了。

“他……”一向伶俐的口舌在此时也难得语塞了几秒钟，仅仅只是AI的管家却很人性化地能明白主人的矛盾心理，贴心地将监控录像投影在了半空中。

在自己的房间里安装摄像头也是一件很不健康的事。Tony在心底默默念道。

远视角下的画面里，落地窗被遮光性良好的窗帘笼罩住，将阳光也笼成了暧昧的昏暗色调。令人意外的，Peter并没有真正的出现在镜头里，深灰的被褥堆团成了一个鼓鼓的山包，在床上拱来拱去地不停起伏。Tony不禁朝投影更凑近了些，他悲哀地发现自己脑子已经全然被昨晚缱绻而情色的回忆填满了似的，第一反应居然是结结巴巴地向贾维斯询问：“贾维斯，告诉我他没有在自慰。”

理论上来说，贾维斯并不会透视，但他还是这么问了。

仿佛在回应他的话，小男孩倏地掀开了被子，将自己的身体完整地露了出来。Peter不知道何时已经将自己的睡裤褪了下去，软塌塌缠聚在脚踝，两条白花花的长腿便赤裸着全然暴露在空气里，青少年尚未发育完整的肌肉并不丰盈，小腿的线条却纤细又漂亮，膝弯与踝骨都透着生嫩的粉红。

Peter的脚腕也很细，成年人一只手就能圈握住，薄嫩皮肉下形状突出的骨骼会有些硌手；在大人为他穿上棉袜时总是爱翘着脚趾；四肢交缠着入睡前，会咯咯笑着将冰凉的脚掌往自己怀里蹭；夜半被疼痛惊醒时，若Tony用力揉抚他小腿肚痉挛的软肉，就能让他一边叫着先生，一边发出与春潮浮梦近似的娇黏呜咽。

小男孩下身唯一穿着的内裤贴合在莹白的皮肤上，带有弹力的松紧带在腰肢与大腿内侧绷勒出微小的凹陷弧度。Tony当初亲自购买的内裤与摄像头质量都很好，他甚至能清晰地看到男孩双腿中间那一团鼓涨的布料上，被遗留下的干涸精斑。

Peter缩着身子，很快将手覆在了那块颜色比周围晕染得更深的布料上——只是单纯的遮挡。哪怕他并不会知晓昨晚发生过什么，也不会知晓此刻正有人在镜头这端隐秘窥视着一切。

Tony为自己的联想而用力咬住了牙关。

他想移开自己的视线，但在理智来得及这样做之前，屏幕中的Peter却又突然有了新的动静。方才一直垂着的头猛然扬起，歪着脖子向天花板仰视过来。

透过摄像头，像是在直视着Tony的眼睛，爱与欲望、罪恶与贪念都无所遁形。

“先生……”他说话时细而沙软的声线反而残留着夜间的余韵，明澈见底的瞳孔恍惚间也因此染上了缠绵的水色，Tony喉头微动，唾沫划过喉腔的干涩触感像是在吞咽利刃。

“先生去哪儿了，贾维斯？他还在吗？”

直到真切地唤出先生之后，Peter才后知后觉地对初次梦遗这件事感到害臊一般，眼尾溢出的一点晕红随着他的问话逐渐向下攀蔓，轻盈地越过线条优美的下颌与脖颈、来到锁骨，直至被微敞的领口隐去了终点。

欲盖弥彰的羞意几乎让成年人感到心惊肉跳。

小男孩细白的手指绕揪着短裤根部脱出的一截细线反复地缠绕又松开，连带实验室里的Tony也跟着紧张地绷紧了肩背，视线不由自主地追逐着他指间松脱的线头，怎么也想不出Peter为何会想在此时寻找自己。

他磕绊地继续问：“他是不是——先生他知不知道——”

“别告诉他。”

未经思索地脱口命令，Tony紧攥着拳心，听到电子管家毫无起伏又极具说服力的声音在两个房间内同时响起，“先生在几个小时以前就去了实验室。”

这实际上不算是一句谎话，也根本没有回答Peter的疑问，但Peter十分明显地因此而松下了一口气。很巧合的，他同Tony一样，立刻就向贾维斯提出了一模一样的要求：“请别告诉先生。”

Tony抿着嘴唇，静静地看男孩将睡裤揉成一团抱在怀里，看他半跪在床铺上试图仔细检查每一处可能残留脏污的角落，看他最后光着脚迅速跑出房间的惊慌背影。

一切归于平静后，年长者终于慢慢地弯下腰，合眼将脸埋在了手心里。

小男孩睡衣的背面还印着钢铁侠的图案。

Tony曾以为自己是将Peter从孤苦无依中拯救出来的超级英雄。钢铁侠与带着面具的小英雄，亿万富翁与孤儿，听上去像一个虚假又完美的童话。

可实质上，美国有千千万万个寄养家庭足以为这孩子提供正常的生活与关爱，不用被圈在塔楼里也可以和监护人到外面毫无顾忌地玩耍，不用面临外星人的灾难与绑架，不用将每一次别离都看做死亡的预告函，不用因为恐惧噩梦而躺在养父的怀里遗精。

童话故事从一开始就是自私的，从头至尾，Tony Stark才是那个真正需要陪伴的人。宁愿因此而将无知幼童扯进混乱的情感地狱里。

“贾维斯……”Tony艰涩地问着自己此时唯一的伙伴，“你觉得……Peter在这里过得好吗？我当初收养他的决定是对的吗？”

这些年来，这个孩子陪伴在自己身边的所有日子，究竟是快乐更多些，还是忧虑与痛苦更多些？

人工智能沉默的时间比以往更久，情感方面的假设性问题永远是计算模拟量最大的类别，最后，AI管家仍没有正面向Tony展示分析结果，他平静地回答道：“Peter少爷很爱您，sir。”

这让Tony情不自禁地苦笑起来。

他伸出手去探自己的衣兜，潜意识地想找出一根雪茄来，用尼古丁和烟草去稍稍麻痹混乱的神经。翻遍了所有的口袋后，却只从中掏出了许多块荧光色的糖果。

桃子味的糖果是粉白色的。

  
-

贾维斯的隐瞒仅仅能将面对真相的时机再拖延一些时间，并不意味着真的可以假装一切正常。

当夜晚又一次来临，Tony将习惯性蹦跳着往卧室走的Peter堵在门口时，对方并没有第一时间意识到他的潜台词。

被Tony横在门框中心的手臂所拦阻，已经能看出明显倦意的小男孩困惑地皱起了眉心，细润声线中蕴着浓重的鼻音：“怎么了，先生？”

就这么一会儿的功夫，Peter的手已经自然地牵住了Tony的衣角，在指间绕着圈把玩起来，另一只手则环抱着一个大号的金红色抱枕，勉勉强强在两人之中划出一点距离。

Tony叹了口气，无可避免地回忆起了早晨那根松脱的线头在他莹白指腹缠绕的模样。在确信自己的表情与语调都足够平板后，他冷淡地说道：“kid，你长大了，不应该再这么黏着我，我已经找人将你的房间收拾好了，今晚你就睡在那儿。”

“但是——”

急切而不解的控诉被充满决心的大人用同一句话打断了：“kid，你已经长大了。”

这样的暗示与强调让刚刚还满脸茫然的Peter一下子便睁圆了双眼，苍白皮肤下血色迅速聚拢洇开，难堪又无措地轻声问道：“您……您知道了对吗？”

大约是被这个念头刺激到了，Peter的身体极明显地打了一个激灵，他颤抖着搂紧了怀里的玩具，稚幼的逃避动作衬着逐渐臻于成熟的外表，强烈的反差感让年长者无端心惊。

与Tony希望的“默契”不同，Peter的瑟缩只持续了一瞬间，他似乎以为自己是在生气，反而愈发紧攥住Tony的衣摆，脸颊上羞耻的晕红尚未褪去，便急切地道起歉来：“我不是故意的——我、我以后不会了！我发誓！先生……”

他的话仿佛将正常的生理反应看做了天大的错误，或是什么不应触犯的禁条，理由却仅仅只是Tony要将他赶出房间去。

小男孩眼底的水光也跟着漾出了浅而艳的红，软着嗓子细声细气地乞求：“先生，please，我知道错了……”

Tony垂下眼睑，避开了他过于灼烫的视线与泪意，专注地盯着Peter下巴尖上的那一颗深红色的小痣。

离嘴唇很近，却比嘴唇的红色要深。

“嘘……别道歉，这不是什么错误。”他干巴巴地继续解释，“这是身体发育的自然规律。我没有生气，kid，别害怕，你长大了，这是件好事，但你需要一个更加独立的空间，去——自己探索更多。”

“我也不是在和你商量。”他总结道，“这是命令。”

“我不是你的士兵。”

“但这肯定是我的房间。即使你不同意，我也可以随意收回你进入这里的权限。别想着像小时候那样偷偷爬进来，kid。”

没有比这再糟糕的态度了。

Peter的反应也证明了这一点，他已经是Tony见过的最乖顺的小孩儿，但接近叛逆期的青少年脾气仍比从前任何时候都更易点燃，在Tony刻意冷落的对待中，他很快也气冲冲地鼓起了脸颊。

唯一出乎成年人意料的，Peter依旧并没有在言语上对Tony倾泻怒火，也没有直接喷出一大堆脏话来，只有粗重急促的呼吸声无言地表达了他的情绪，在原地最后和Tony对视了半晌，Peter最终答应道：“Okay。”

他像是想和大人较劲，看谁能比谁表现得更冷淡更不在乎一样，话音未落，便立刻头也不回地转身往另一个房间走去。

这孩子从小就很擅长与自己冷战。Tony望着他抽条挺拔的背影，漫无边际地想。  


“kid？”

Tony叫住了他——Peter没有回头，但是至少还愿意停下来。

他又问了一遍与早晨一模一样的问题：“kid，这些年，你觉得自己在这里过得好吗？你……开心吗？”

“你在这个时候问我开不开心？”小男孩不可置信地转过身来望着他，大约是笃定了Tony是在故意撩惹自己，气急败坏地尖声喊：“我在和你生气！”

年长者仍旧望着他下巴上的痣，听到他这样说，便自嘲地笑了笑：“做个好梦，kid。”

“……但我只是'现在'在生你的气。”

他又留给了自己一个印着钢铁侠的清矍背影。

-

TBC


End file.
